Blue
by kickstartmyhart
Summary: A little ditty about those mysterious blue triangles on Kai's face.


**Blue**

**Title:** Blue

**Rating:** K

**Pairings: **Kai Hiwatari/OC

**Summary: **A little ditty about those mysterious blue triangles on Kai's face.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade.

**xxxx**

She had been dating Kai Hiwatari for a few months now.

The courtship had been a long process.

It had begun as a brief meeting between the two. After a period of time where The Bladebreakers had been separated and decided to be on their old teams once more, they were finally together again. They were ripping it up in the dish and showing people why they were the team not to mess with. She herself held a similar role to Hilary Tachibana, in that she was the training coach for her own team. Her team, The Cutting Crew (she was aware it was one of the most cheesiest names to ever be created but apparently one of the team members had liked the band and it had just stuck after that), was mixed – it was comprised of both men and women. They met The Bladebreakers at a tournament held in Adelaide, Australia. The two teams didn't face each other at all in any of the matches – hers was knocked out of the tournament in the semi-finals and naturally, The Bladebreakers had gone on to win the entire thing.

But backstage, after the show, the teams had gotten to talking. One of her team-mates, Victoria Allen, had done one of the most cliché things in the world – bumped into Max Tate in a hallway. After apologizing repeatedly for knocking her over, he invited her back to their locker room so he could talk with her some more. She decided to bring the entire team with her for a boost of confidence... so that's how they'd all ended up there.

As Victoria chatted with Max, Kai's now-girlfriend went around the room, introducing herself to everyone. She didn't think the meeting would lead to much more so she was just being polite. Her conversation with Kai was short and sweet:

"Nice to meet you."

She stuck out her hand. He shook it.

"Hello."

And that had been it. But as the months passed by, the two teams had kept in contact. They'd formed a bond that day. She found herself enamored by the slate-haired beyblader. He was so very intriguing. In addition to being quiet and mysterious, he was also fairly cute to boot. And, somehow, it seemed as though he was warming up to her as well.

The rare moments that her team and his team saw each other in person were savored. A chaste kiss here and there, mostly on her behalf. It had taken even longer before Kai had worked up the courage or _something_ to actually ask her out and make it official.

Nowadays, she found herself staying over at The Bladebreakers' dojo more than she was even at her team's house. They were quite happy together and she got along well with the other boys. It didn't hurt that Victoria and Max were now best friends (she suspected more sometimes, though). But there was one thing that was always at the back of her mind – one thought that she couldn't quite ever shake.

Just _**what**__ were those four blue triangles on her boyfriend's face?_

She found herself staring at them in confusion every time she lay in bed next to him, her hand intertwined with his own. Were they tattoos? If they were, what was their relevance? What did they mean? Why would he get them on his face anyway? That was kind of an odd place for a tattoo. And he'd had them since he was at least thirteen, because she'd seen him on television then. Was it face-paint? It had to be, right? If it was, it was extremely well done - she couldn't tell the difference. That much was obvious since she was here lying awake thinking about it. And if it was really face-paint, wasn't that kind of extremely** LAME**?

Now she had become like him. She could never quite work up the courage to ask him.

So she decided that she, simply, wouldn't.

However, the thought bugged her for several days after she made this decision. She spent many more nights after Kai had dropped off to sleep thinking about it. She knew that the other Bladebreakers had asked him about his blue triangles before but he had never given them an adequate answer. It was always 'hn', in typical Kai Hiwatari fashion. It kept irritating her so much that she made another choice. She knew that every morning, before breakfast, and before anyone else even woke up (she only knew about this herself because one night when they had all been drinking in celebration of Tyson's birthday, he had admitted to the morning ritual), Kai would go for a morning jog. He would return approximately an hour later and enter the bathroom, probably dripping with sweat. About forty-five minutes later, he would emerge. She had never seen him go into the bathroom but she had always seen him come out.

Today, she decided, she would interrupt him.

So, her alarm was set. When it went off, she quickly grabbed it and silenced it before it woke anyone else up. She lay in their bed, pretending to be asleep, until she heard the front door open and close, until he went inside the bathroom. He hadn't locked the door today because he had stupidly assumed that no one would be awake then. It would be a decision he would come to regret later.

His girlfriend waited until the shower had stopped. She waited a few more minutes, giving him some time to dry himself off.

When all she could hear was mostly silence, except for a few tiny bangs, she knew it was time. Kai's girlfriend turned the doorknob...

Inside was a sight that she would never forget for the rest of her life. Even if she somehow ripped out her eyeballs and dipped them in a tub of bleach, she would never ever forget this moment. Later, she only wished that she had brought a camera with her. He was indeed inside the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist. The bathroom sink was full of a murky blue water. This was explained by the several bottles of (open) blue face-paint sitting on the bathroom counter. Her boyfriend was leaning close to the mirror in order to get a better look at his face, a tiny paintbrush in his right hand. There was the now familiar pattern of four triangles on his cheeks. Except, right now, they were only outlines and it seemed like he was currently filling them in. His tongue was poking out in a really cute way – he was obviously concentrating very hard on the task at hand.

She couldn't help it. She gasped.

He heard her immediately and spun around. His face was rapidly turning a bright red in embarrassment. It was almost like his entire body was swelling up in anger.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?" he shouted furiously, his free hand reaching out deftly and grabbing one of the bottles of face-paint. "GET THE HELL OUT!"

He threw the bottle at her, apparently forgetting that it was open. She ducked quickly with a childish squeal and the bottle hit the wall with a loud bang that would surely wake the rest of the household up (well, except maybe Tyson) and blue paint splattered... _everywhere_. It was all over the walls, all over the door, all over the shower... a few drops had even ended up in her precious hair, something she would never forgive him for.

"WELL?" He raged when she hadn't moved, still in shock.

"I won't tell anyone honey!" Another bottle came flying at her. "I promise!"

The little paintbrush followed. Both of these hit the wall as well. She figured she would just make Tyson clean it up, by telling him it was a new type of training to become a better blader or something. He would fall for it.

"GET OUUUUUUUUTTTTT!"

Well, at least she had her answer – they definitely weren't tattoos.

**xxxx**

**Author's Note:** I was pretty bored, if you couldn't tell haha! I hope everyone likes it though! :) Please please review!

I am pretty sure that the manga confirms that Kai's blue triangles _are_ indeed face-paint, drawn on his face out of rebellion.

Updates for my other stories to come shortly! Stay tuned!


End file.
